


Tis the season...

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: A playful, drunken argument over the last bottle of wine leads to so much more...Rated mature for festive sexy time ;) enjoy!
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 3





	Tis the season...

Cassidy giggled loudly as she fell back onto the sofa clutching her bottle of wine tight. It was Christmas Day and she was a little drunk! As usual, neither she or Butch had any family to go home to so they had made the most of each other's company during the festive period. Cassidy sighed with contentment and lifted her legs so Butch could sit beside her. Settling down, he pulled them across his lap and smirked across at his partner.

"You feeling ok Cass?" He laughed.  
"Just grand!!!" She beamed. "Lunch was amazing by the way! You should cook for us more often!"  
Butch scoffed. "I cook for us every bloody day you dozy mare!"  
"Oh yeah you do!!!! Haaaaaa!!!" roared Cassidy. Butch shook his head at her.  
"Don't you shake your head at me Mr! Did you like your present anyway?!"  
"I did!" Admitted Butch. "Thank you again, although you really shouldn't have spent that much... season tickets for the Electabuzz aren't cheap Cass..."  
"Oh hush! Only the best for the best partner in the world!" Cassidy cooed as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I think I'm a bit tipsy..." she whispered.  
"No!!!! Do you reckon????!!" Butch asked, acting shocked. He quickly ducked as Cassidy went to playfully slap him.  
"Don't! You always take the piss out of me" she pouted. "I just enjoy a drink at Christmas that's all"  
"A drink? Cass, that bottle is nearly empty!" Butch pointed out.  
"Oh yeah..." Cassidy realised sounding rather disappointed. 

Butch rolled his eyes and reached underneath the sofa.  
"Luckily I keep a spare" he winked.  
"Oooohhhh!!!!" Cassidy squealed and went to grab at it. But Butch quickly lifted it above his head.  
"Nope, this is mine! You've had enough!"  
"Awww Butch!!!! Give it!!!!" Pouted Cassidy. "Now!!!!!"  
"Make me!"  
"Don't push it Butch!"  
"Come and get it then!"  
Cassidy sprang to her feet causing Butch to also rise up. Truth be told he was a little tipsy himself but he could hold his drink far better than Cassidy. He slowly backed around the sofa with his partner in hot pursuit.  
"Cassie stand down! You've got that look in your eyes!" Butch laughed nervously.  
"Last chance Butch, give me the wine!"  
"Never!!!"

Butch quickly jumped over the sofa as Cassidy lunged at him. She glared at him from the other side.  
"Oh you are so finished Ponch!" She said menacingly. Butch swung the bottle at her in a cocky fashion.   
"That the best you can do?"  
"Oh fuck you!" Cassidy charged round the other side of the sofa. To Butch's surprise she was actually quite fast. She grabbed forcefully at his jumper causing him to lose his footing.  
"Ah help!" He laughed. Cassidy grabbed the bottle but he held onto it tight.  
"You're out of ideas Butch! Give it up!"  
"Ok I didn't want to have to do this..." Butch muttered.  
"Oi oi???" Cassidy cackled.  
"Dirty cow!" Butch exclaimed as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her. Cassidy screamed out in hysterics.  
"OH GOD!!!!! AHAHAHAA!!!! STOP IT BUTCH PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!! HAHAHA!!!"

Butch stopped and allowed her to sit up and catch her breath.  
"Anything?" He teased.  
"Whose the dirty one now?" Cassidy panted. She spied the bottle next to Butch and snatched it.  
"And victory is mine!" She yelled. "Merry Chr...mmmmffff"  
She was interrupted by Butch grabbing her and crashing his lips to hers. Cassidy's entire world soon started spinning out of control. It was almost as if time had completely slowed and she was watching it happen to someone else. As Butch pulled back she staggered a little causing him to hold her by the arms.

"Hey, steady Cass! Do you uh...want to sit down?" He asked her awkwardly.  
Cassidy glanced up and allowed her sparkly violet eyes to meet Butch's warm brown ones. She suddenly felt incredibly sober...  
"Cassie babes?"   
Cassidy flung herself forward and returned the kiss to Butch. He was a little taken aback at such an immediate response but soon happily obliged. He allowed his fingers to run all the way through her hair as she snaked her arms around his neck. Eventually Cassidy pulled back for breath, but as Butch leaned in again she started planting kisses on his neck. This drove Butch wild. Surely Cassidy knew that? He was certain he'd told her before during one of their drunken Saturday night truth or dare games. As Cassidy's kisses became more and more suggestive, Butch lowered his hands to her tiny waist and lifted her, wrapping her legs firmly around him so their bodies were pressed against each other tight.

Cassidy continued kissing Butch's neck, and he kept her pinned to him as the blood started to flow to all directions of his body. Damn she smelt so good. She was wearing the new perfume he had brought her as a gift. It really complimented the faint vanilla skin cream she always wore, not to mention the cocktail of hair products. Cassidy eventually paused again for breath, her forehead resting on Butch's as she panted slightly. Butch was now pressed against her so tightly it was only too obvious to Cassidy where this was going. Smirking, she leaned in and started kissing his neck again but this time she started grinding against him on rhythmatic fashion.

All of a sudden it was as if someone had flicked a switch in Butch. Keeping a tight hold of Cass he staggered forwards with her but as he slammed her against the wall he sent their Christmas tree flying to the ground! Cassidy broke off in absolute horror trying to look over Butch's broad shoulder.  
"Noooo! My perfectly decorated tree!" She hissed.  
"Fuck your tree!" Butch growled as he reached out and forced her to turn back her head to look at him. She giggled as he hoisted up her dress and loosened his own trousers. She was secretly quite impressed he was strong enough to hold her up for all this time. Butch planted his lips gently onto hers as he slid a finger inside her to ensure she was wet enough. Cassidy mewled softly as he encouragingly gave her a couple of strokes. Butch tugged at her lacey pants.  
"The safe word is Jingle Bells!" He grinned as he tossed them to one side.  
"But that's 2 wo-AAAAHHHHHH" Cassidy squealed as Butch thrust his entire package deep inside of her.

Butch covered her in playful bites as he thrust deeper and harder each time. Cassidy struggled to match his rhythm at first given she was pinned to a wall but she quickened her own pace and was soon groaning loudly with each thrust. She dug her nails into Butch's back and arched her own, her eyes widened when she realised this exact angle was perfect! Butch sensed this and continued grinding against her clit with every thrust.  
"Oh god.." she cried. She knew she was close. She started trembling violently.  
Butch quickened his pace once again and Cassidy desperately scrambled to ride out her orgasm. All too soon that wonderful, familiar feeling washed over her and she screamed into his shoulder, conscious that she was possibly being a little loud. Butch groaned as he spilled into her never losing his grip on her perfect body.

They remained panting together for what felt like several minutes before Butch slowly eased himself out and finally placed Cassidy down. She slid to the floor her head spinning.  
"Hey you ok?" He asked her. Cassidy could only nod, completely spent.  
Butch smiled feeling a little guilty. She did look exhausted and ready for a sleep! He carried her over to her bed and gently placed her down. He kissed her lips before going over to their balcony.  
"Need a cigarette after that" he winked.  
Butch flung open the double doors and with a glance over his shoulder to ensure his partner was alright he lit a cigarette. As he exhaled into the chilly evening air he closed his eyes and relived the last few moments in his head.  
"Should have just let her have the damn wine!" He laughed to himself. He continued with his cigarette his mind going into overdrive. Where would this leave them now as partners? As friends? He had always been reluctant to do the whole relationship thing and as far as he could tell, so had Cassidy...

He flung the butt over the balcony and with a nervous shiver headed inside. As he suspected, Cassidy had fallen fast asleep. Butch also couldn't help but notice she had hold of his shirt!  
"Guess I'm not getting that back..." he thought to himself. He gazed down at his sleeping partner. Cassidy really was beautiful, her hair was draped delicately over her shoulders and she looked at peace with herself. Almost as if she had accomplished something she had wanted to do for a long time today. Butch realised then, that just maybe they had both wanted this all along.

Just then he spotted his bottle of wine discarded on the floor. Smirking, he picked it up and poured himself a small glass. He figured he might as well watch the build-up programme for the Electabuzz's Boxing Day game tomorrow. He held his glass up towards Cassidy as he grabbed the remote.

"Merry Christmas partner!"

  
The end.


End file.
